Despechado
by Pikacha
Summary: YAOI. SasuNaru.Una mujer despechada es capaz de todo ¿no?, Entonces un hombre despechado  ¿de qué es capaz?  Tres veces te engañe. Anti-Naruto niña, es decir, no Naruto chillona.Sólo tres capítulos. YAOI
1. La primera por coraje

_**Derechos reservados:**__ Los personajes de Naruto© son exclusivos de Kishimoto-sama._

_La canción tres veces te engañe tiene sus derechos exclusivos a su correspondiente compositor y cantante._

_**Advertencia:**__ Yaoi (chicoXchico). El primer capítulo contiene un leve lemon, están advertidos._

_**Pareja principal:**__ SasuNaru._

_**Notas:**__ Éste fic fue hecho con mucho cariño para mis queridas amigas: Keiko-chan y Tsu-chan que hace unos días cumplieron años y hasta ahora les traigo su regalo._

_Quinceaños tenía Tsu-chan cuando su amor me entrego… xD_

_Espero les guste, y serán solamente tres capítulos, del cual el segundo ya tengo muy avanzado._

_Perdonen las faltas de ortografía u.u_

**Despechado.**

_Una mujer despechada es capaz de todo ¿no?,_

_Entonces un hombre despechado ¿de qué es capaz?_

_Tres veces te engañe._

_Anti-Naruto niña, es decir, no Naruto chillona._

_**Despechado.**__  
Capítulo uno: La primera por coraje.  
Three-shot. SasuNaru.  
_

No creía que Gaara fuera capaz de engañarlo, ni aunque se lo dijera Sasuke (su mejor amigo) lo hubiera creído. Pero ahora sus ojos le demostraban lo contrario. Su novio se encontraba devorando la boca a una chica rubia (que ironía) de caderas anchas y busto crecido. No preguntaría que tenía ella que él no, porque la respuesta era muy obvia.

¡¿Cómo le hacía eso? Gaara no era de esos que te juraban amor eterno pero él decía saber o creer que el pelirrojo en verdad lo amaba, que no jugaba con sus sentimientos… pero al parecer estaba muy equivocado. ¿Se había cegado él? Jamás comprendería ésta falta. ¡Le dio todo! ¡TODO! Para que el muy maldito le hiciera eso. Le dolía… le dolía mucho…

Juraba amar a Gaara con cada parte de su ser y el dolor que lo consumía quería que derramará lágrimas, pero el pelirrojo ni siquiera las valía. Era demasiado orgulloso para dejarse vencer de esa forma tan patética, además de que no era una nenita llorona que se sienta a sentir lástima por ella misma, él era un hombre, homosexual pero era un hombre.

No lloraría, por lo menos, no por Gaara.

Pero la duda rondaba su cabeza ¿qué debía hacer? Su novio se estaba besando con una… delante de él. Tenía que llegar a hacer una escena de ira irracional y de celos ¿no? ¡No! No era de ese tipo de chicos celosos y posesivos (aunque Gaara sí). No era una chica y mucho menos débil.

— Dobe ¿Qué tanto miras? — preguntó Sasuke detrás de él.

_**Tú que me dejabas,**_

_**yo que te esperaba,  
yo que tontamente,  
te era fiel.**_

Tampoco era vengativo, pero por primera vez podría serlo ¿no? Las circunstancias lo estaban orillando a eso. Un terrible odio recorría cada centímetro de su cuerpo al ver como los dos se alejaban a la sala siete del cine tontamente agarrados de la mano, más bastardo no podía ser el estúpido de Gaara… pero hablando de bastardos.

— No miro nada interesante, teme.

— Vamos los demás nos esperan.

Actuaría con normalidad, o lo intentaría porque sus emociones estaban a flor de piel. Hasta Sasuke notaba su aura triste alrededor de él.

Sin contratiempos entraron a la sala de cine y para su sorpresa fue en la misma que Gaara, sin embargo, el pelirrojo estaba demasiado "ocupado" para notar su presencia y lo agradecía. Pero la furia que tenía dominaba y sentía que no podía contener sus impulsos. Sakura que venía detrás de ellos pudo notar el aura sádica pero a la vez melancólica que desprendía su amigo, pero no miraba la razón del porqué. La sala ya estaba oscura para poder descubrir el porqué de las cosas.

Shikamaru dormía plácidamente a un lado de él. Nadie podía notarlo ya que estaba obscuro y éste ni siquiera roncaba. Sasuke a su lado lo miraba extrañado por su comportamiento callado, pero tampoco decía nada y lo miraba de reojo para no llamar la atención del rubio. A un lado del azabache estaba Chouji comiendo todo lo que podía. Después de Shikamaru estaba Sakura riéndose a carcajadas por la cómica película, desde que ésta había comenzado a salir con Lee se comportaba como ella misma delante de Sasuke, es decir, hacía muchas travesuras al lado de Naruto. Lee tenía tomada de la mano a su novia y reía al igual que ella. Ino los miraba con una negativa a los dos, mientras que Kiba disfrutaba la película con Akamaru escondido bajo su chamarra.

— Quiero irme — susurró a media película el rubio al azabache, éste simplemente asintió.

No sabía por qué, sólo que su sentido de la razón le decía que se fuera sabiendo que el único que podría entenderlo sería su mejor amigo, porque con una simple mirada los dos entendían el dolor del otro. Aunque Sasuke no supiera la razón de aquel dolor.

Los demás los miraron salir pero tampoco dijeron nada, pensaron que Naruto quería ir al baño a media función y le pidió a Sasuke que lo acompañara por miedo a que le saliera un "fantasma". Así que a ninguno le extraño.

_._

_._

_[Lee las notas finales]_

_._

_._

— ¿Qué pasa, dobe? — preguntó el azabache.

Iban directo a la casa de Naruto en el auto del Uchiha. El rubio ni siquiera había dicho a donde quería ir ni nada por el estilo, simplemente desde que se subió al vehículo no dejaba de mirar por la ventana tratándose de perder por el horizonte. Miles de sus sueños se habían hecho añicos. La voz de Sasuke lo había traído de nuevo a la realidad y pudo notar como por su rostro bajaba una pequeña lágrima traicionera que se le había escapado. Inmediatamente se apresuró a borrar cualquier rastro de ella.

— Sólo quiero ir a casa…

A su casa donde estaría solo… Solo para siempre. Se sentía tan estúpido al haber creído en Gaara. Era tan ingenuo, se sentía idiota por aquél engaño. Había imaginado tantas cosas a un lado del pelirrojo, pero ¡Claro! Tal vez el pelirrojo quería formar una familia y él no podía dársela… ¡Basta! ¡BASTA! Gaara lo había traicionado y con eso humillado, por primera vez no se pondría a ver a los demás, se miraría a él mismo…

Sentía tanto coraje…

_**Desgraciadamente,  
hoy fue diferente,  
me tope con alguien,  
creo que sin querer.**_

Sasuke lo había acompañado hasta la puerta de su departamento y espero a que el rubio estuviera dentro para irse, sin embargo, una mano lo invitó a pasar. El azabache pensó que tal vez Naruto le diría porque estaba con ese aire de melancolía y fue por la única razón por la que entró. Pero al pasar nunca se imagino que Naruto lo estrellaría contra la pared para comenzar a devorar sus labios.

_**Tres veces te engañe…**_

Sus labios se habían unido en menos de un segundo y por la ley del magneto no lograban separarse. Los suaves y carnosos labios de Naruto se movían al compas con los de Sasuke que en ningún momento lo rechazo. Se daban besos cortos, devorando los labios del otro haciéndolos roces superficiales que los incitaban a más.

El rubio tenía acorralado a su amante entre la pared y sus manos. Mientras que el azabache aproximaba sus manos a la cintura de su acompañante…

Había iniciado y no se detendría, más sabiendo que Sasuke lo aceptaba. Unió sus cuerpos pegándose el uno al otro, rozándose mutuamente sobre la ropa. Las manos del azabache le tenían rodeada la cintura, y sus manos ahora estaban alrededor del cuello del moreno.

El beso cada vez se hacía más profundo, porque los cortos besos pararon y le abrieron camino a otros mucho más hambrientos e intensos. Mordía sus labios de una forma sensual pero ruda a la vez, esperando que el otro abriera la boca, al hacerlo metió su lengua para comenzar una dura batalla por el control. Sus lenguas danzaban entre ellas en una dura pelea que nadie ganaría, y tal vez eso fuera lo que más les gustaba.

En menos de un segundo la posición había quedado invertida y Sasuke era quien tenía el control sobre un Naruto que estaba acorralado por él. Sin saberlo sus manos ya vagaban entre la piel tostada del rubio. Podía sentir su piel suave bajo su poder y era algo que le encantaban. Estaba extasiado con las sensaciones que le provocaba ese chico en él. Estaba logrando ponerlo caliente con unas cuantas caricias.

Sasuke separó un poco los labios de Naruto porque éste no le permitía ese alejamiento de bocas. Era como si estuviera hambriento de pasión, como si estuviera dejando libre toda la lujuria que estaba guardada bajo esa cabellera rubia.

— Deberíamos… de…parar…— decía entre los besos ardientes que le daba el menor.

— Tal vez…si…tal…vez…no… ´ttebayo… — contestó el otro en igual situación.

Ninguno de los dos estaba pensado simplemente se estaban dejando guiar por las emociones fuertes que sentían. Naruto no desaprovechaba el tiempo, así que también comenzó a tocar el cuerpo "prohibido" del moreno. Sentía que el corazón se aceleraba a cada roce que tenía con la piel de su mejor amigo, tenía que a ver más acercamiento, más roces… se sentía tan bien. Le quitó o rompió la camisa con tal de tener esa cercanía mientras que Sasuke le quitaba la suya.

El rozar de sus cuerpo hizo que una carga eléctrica recorriera su espalda, exaltó su corazón al igual que sus emociones, sentía como cierta parte de su anatomía cobraba vida al sentir el aliento de Sasuke chocar contra su cuello. Era todo tan excitante que tenía miedo que acabara.

El olor se su compañero era tan adictivo, tan cálido, tan embriagante que llego a pensar que tal vez era un afrodisiaco exótico. El solo olerlo estaba provocando que su miembro se pusiera duro de tal forma que dolía por la incomodidad de traer ropa.

— Ahh…— gimió al sentir como se iniciaba un vaivén de anatomías por encima de la ropa.

Algo en su cabeza le decía que estaba mal, muy mala, pero por primera vez quería comportarse como un niño malo.

Estaba a punto de gemir el nombre de Sasuke cuando éste le ganó (como siempre).

— Na...ruto… — se escuchaba tan sensual ¿Cómo se había perdido antes de eso?

Estaba sorprendido de las sensaciones tan excitantes y placenteras que le hacía pasar el azabache… siempre lo había mirado como su mejor amigo. Sasuke era lo prohibido que lo motivaba a seguir entre los besos y caricias. No quería retenerse, quería sentirlo por completo.

_**Tres veces te engañe**_

El ambiente había subido de temperatura al igual que la de ellos. A esa altura era imposible no soltar gemidos roncos de parte de los dos, pero las piernas no aguantaban el placer mutuo que se otorgaban, y así fue como los cayeron al piso siendo Sasuke el que amortiguo la caída. Naruto comenzó a reír del golpe sonoro que había hecho la cabeza del azabache contra el piso.

— Eso dolerá mañana — dijo el Uchiha para tomar de nuevo a Naruto en un demandante beso ahogando la dulce risa del Uzumaki.

Naruto se movía arriba de Sasuke sobre la estorbosa ropa, mientras que el otro besaba lascivamente su cuello con castos besos hasta llegar al lóbulo de su oreja, que se apresuró a morder suavemente, sintiendo el pequeño escalofríos que recorrió todo el cuerpo de su amante. Sonreía con satisfacción al saber que todo eso lo estaba provocando él.

Sus miembros ya tenían una fuerte erección que ninguno de los dos se atrevía a ocultar. Así que sin pudor alguno Sasuke comenzó a meter una mano entre los pantalones del Uzumaki, que sólo ahogo un gemido muy ronco besando al moreno. La mano tocaba descaradamente la hombría del rubio masajeando y jugando con él. Sabiendo que tenía el control invirtió de nuevo las posiciones quedando arriba.

— Mierda — murmuró Naruto entre tanto jadeo que soltaba.

Y de nuevo salió la prepotente sonrisa del Uchiha. Lástima que a Naruto no le gustara quedarse atrás.

Al sentir una traviesa mano en su orgullosa anatomía se le borró la sonrisa y soltó un gemido ronco.

— No eres al único que le gusta jugar — argumentó con una sonrisa, pero al segundo se arrepintió de sus palabras. — ¡Ahh! — gimió más fuerte al sentir como su miembro era apretado mientras una mano subía y bajaba por él. — Bastardo…

— Dobe — contestó el otro mientras bajaba sus pantalones junto con su ropa interior teniendo mucho más flexibilidad, para también desnudar al rubio y comprobar que su color de cabello era natural.

Su cuerpo desprendía mucho calor al igual que el de Sasuke y al rozarse sentía su piel arder en placer. Los dos estaban completamente desnudos mirándose lujuriosamente, gravando en su mente cada centímetro de piel del otro, para besarla fogosamente. Las caricias no paraban y se masturbaban mutuamente esperando que el otro diera su mano a torcer, pero eran demasiado orgullosos para dejarse vencer en las manos del otro.

_**Tres veces te engañe**_

— Sasu…ke — gimió al sentir como el Uchiha tomaba en sus manos sus formados glúteos.

Y de nuevo estaba ahí el movimiento rudo de sus cuerpos rozarse junto con su creciente anatomía que golpeaba al del otro. Los gemidos roncos sólo hacían eco en la amplia sala del Uzumaki, resonando sensualmente en sus oídos. Se tocaban sin ningún tipo de pudor, besando toda la piel de su compañero en el vaivén de cuerpos que tenían, aprovechaban cada segundo de placer que se otorgaban mutuamente.

Naruto arañaba la espalda del Uchiha mientras movía sus caderas de arriba abajo. Mientras que Sasuke mordía suavemente el cuello del Uzumaki dejando una marca más que evidente. Sus cuerpos temblaban de placer, mientras que su pulso estaba acelerado entrecortando sus respiraciones.

— Ahh…

Ya no se sabía ni de quien eran los gemidos tan fuertes. Sólo sabían que no querían parar…

— Me voy a…

La frase sólo se quedo en el aire, porque atrayentemente sus labios se buscaron. Juntaron sus lenguas en una danza fuera de su boca llegando a un placentero orgasmo al mismo tiempo.

Al terminar Sasuke se tiró a un lado de Naruto jadeando del orgasmo tan esplendido que había tenido, jamás en sus veinte años se había sentido igual ¡Tan magnífico! ¡Tan extasiado! Sus facciones maduras se mostraban relajadas y una sonrisa acompañaba su rostro sudoroso. Pero de repente todo cambio la atmosfera empezó a sentirme más tensa y más porque Naruto no se dignaba ni a verlo.

Ninguno de los caía en la impresión de lo que habían hecho, porque hasta ese momento volvieron a usar el sentido común y Naruto sabía que esto no había estado bien ¿o sí?

— Naruto, yo… — por fin iba a decirlo, pero el rubio se le adelanto.

— Será mejor que te vayas — dijo mientras se ponía de pie juntado su ropa y la del azabache, para después tirársela en la cara.

— Dobe, escucha…

— ¡Lárgate! — le espetó el Uzumaki, sin darle la cara sentado en el piso tratando de vestirse a un temblado por las emociones fuertes que había sentido.

Su respiración ni siquiera se había tranquilizado, seguía casi tan exaltado como hace unos instantes. Sólo quería que el Uchiha se fuera para poder pensar de nuevo y aclarar las cosas en su cabeza que daban demasiadas vueltas. Ya ni siquiera sabía que pensar y mucho menos que sentir.

Sasuke se puso de pie y se apresuró a vestirse. Quería que Naruto lo mirara a los ojos antes de partir pero el Uzumaki ni siquiera le dirigía una mirada. Por parte de Naruto no había ninguna reacción de resentimiento, de furia, de molestia… ni de amor, sólo de coraje y eso era lo que le molestaba.

— Adiós — susurró el moreno para azotar la puerta al salir.

— ¿Qué hice? — se preguntó a sí mismo el rubio.

_**La primera por coraje**_

_Fin del capítulo uno._

_**Notas finales:**__ ¡Nooo! ¡No puse sexo sólo por ponerlo! En el siguiente capítulo las cosas van mejor explicadas acerca de los sentimientos que tienen los dos :P_

_Lamento no estar actualizando mis demás fic, pero estoy pasando por un momento muy difícil actualmente, tengo a mi casi hijo (mi sobrino) hospitalizado y hasta hoy en la tarde le dan de alta. Créanme cuando les digo que fue un gran susto para mi mirar a mi niño de cuatros años en ese estado._

_Espero que les haya gustado y que me lean en el siguiente._

_Los quiere Pikacha._


	2. La segunda por capricho I

_**Despechado.  
**__Capítulo dos: La segunda por capricho.  
__Three-shot. SasuNaru._

— _Vamos Sasuke-kun._

_No tenía ni el más mínimo interés en lo que hacía una bola de adolescentes juntos, pero su compañera sí, y aunque quisiera ignorarla, la chica era su prima y no podía hacerlo. Así que junto con Suigetsu y Juugo siguieron a Karin hasta llegar a ver lo que sucedía en realidad. _

_Un chico rubio con marcas en el rostro, se encontraba tirado en el piso con un hilo de sangre colgando de sus labios actualmente partidos. Era más que obvio lo que pasaba ahí. El rubio había tenido la mala fortuna de encontrar a un oponente mucho más fuerte que él y por lo que puedo ver no era ni más ni menos que Gaara el chico más psicópata que había en toda la Preparatoria._

— _¡Naruto, basta! — gritaba una chica de cabello pelirosa detrás del rubiecito._

— _¡Nadie se mete con mis amigos! — Exclamaba el chico. — ¡Te arrepentirás ´ttebayo! _

_El rubio corrió directo hacía el pelirrojo que fácilmente lo interceptó y golpeó en el abdomen, sacando sangre de la boca del menor. El mencionado Naruto sólo retrocedió un paso para avanzar dos y tratar de nuevo de golpear a su adversario, pero Gaara inmediatamente se lo impidió y golpeó su mejilla sin pudor alguno._

— _Vámonos — le dijo a Karin._

— _Pero Sasuke-kun…_

— _Es más que obvio quién ganará la pelea._

_Karin supo que Sasuke tenía razón así que ya rezongó más y lo siguió junto con los demás. _

_El Uchiha después en horas de clases se enteró de que cierto rubiecito había ganado la pelea opuesto a lo que él decía y que también obviamente estaba suspendido. Fue la primera sonrisa sincera que soltaba después de meses ¿Así que el dobe sabía defenderse? _

Viajaba a toda velocidad en su auto _Lamborguini murciélago©_. Estaba hecho una furia, por culpa de dejarse llevar había arruinado la amistad tan sagrada que tenía con el rubio ¡Habían tenido sexo! ¡Lo había tocado descaradamente! ¡Y ni siquiera se arrepentía porque llevaba casi años deseándolo! Tenía que admitir que deseaba mucho al rubio. Hace cuatro años que lo conocía y al entablar una amistad (aun en contra de su voluntad) no tardó mucho en caer enamorado del rubio, sin embargo, las cosas no salieron jamás como las había planeado.

— **Estás escuchando **_**F.M. Globo®**_** la cadena de radio más grande…** — ¿Desde qué horas había prendido la radio? En fin, ni que le importara, estaba demasiado centrado en sus recuerdos para pensar en una estúpida canción cursi.

_Se odiaban mutuamente. Era un rechazo el que tenían al solo verse las caras, Naruto no soportaba la arrogancia de Sasuke y el Uchiha no admitía la torpeza del Uzumaki. Era imposible mantener una plática decente entre los dos, sin llegar a los gritos o a los golpes. La directora no podía expulsar a ninguno de los dos aunque lo deseara; Naruto era su nieto así que era algo que se vería muy mal, es más era por eso que Minato lo había inscrito a esa Preparatoria, sabía que su madre era incapaz de hacer algo en contra del futuro de su nieto; y Sasuke porque sus padres hacían generosas donaciones al plantes, gracias a su familia era que la Preparatoria seguía manteniendo su prestigio inigualable. Pero debía ponerle un alto a las constantes peleas entre ambos antes de que las cosas empeoraran y lo mejor que se le ocurrió fue acusarlos con sus padres._

— _¡Papá! ¡Mamá! — gritó Naruto al entrar a la dirección._

_Sasuke estaba sentado a un lado de sus padres con el ceño fruncido._

— _Padres de familia los he llamado por la conducta problemática de sus hijos. Los chicos al parecer no se soportan en lo más mínimo, y terminan causando un gran estruendo entre los estudiantes. He intentado por todos los medios que ellos se lleven bien, sin embargo, parece que lo único que hago es empeorar las cosas. Así que lo dejo en sus manos, porque una pelea más y sus hijos serán expulsados de la Preparatoria._

_Los ojos de todos se abrieron de la impresión._

— _Pero no creo que haya la necesidad de llegar a ese punto Tsunade–san — dijo el patriarca Uchiha. — Mi hijo promete no volver a hacerlo ¿verdad, Sasuke?_

_El moreno inmediatamente asintió._

— _Desgraciadamente no es la primera vez que su hijo lo dice Sr. Uchiha._

_Estaría en problemas al llegar a casa y lo sabía. Y por la cara de Naruto sabía que el rubio también tendría grandes problemas._

— _El teme y yo prometemos no volverlo a hacerlo oba-chan— decía el rubio en autodefensa — Es más desde hoy seremos los mejores amigos — decía mientras formaba una sonrisa y abrazaba al azabache de forma poco alentadora._

_Naruto jamás faltaba a sus promesas, aunque a lo que el rubio llamaba amistad él lo denominaba como acoso, al final terminaron convirtiéndose en los mejores amigos. Fue así como comenzó a conocer al Uzumaki y enterarse que era meramente bisexual. Al principio no supo que pensar, pero después de un tiempo acepto que él también era bisexual, o mejor dicho era Narutosexual. _

— **Te necesito aquí… pero tu amor ya no es para mí… Ratos felices contigo pasé…. Después de eso olvidarte ya no podré…** (1).

¡Maldita radio! ¿Qué tenía en su contra?

— _Teme, los amigos se cuentan secretos ¿no?_

— _Si — contestó, mientras seguía con la lectura de su libro._

_Estaban en la nueva casa de Naruto. Sus padres se la habían obsequiado al cumplir la mayoría de edad._

— _Es que yo tengo uno — le confesó al momento en que sus mejillas se ponían rojas. — Me gusta alguien, pero yo no sé como decírselo ´ttebayo._

— **Y la verdad no soy tan fuerte como lo pensaba…Será imposible para mi existir sin tu amor, sin tu cara… Que no me odies y que no me abandones… porque fuerte no soy** (2).

_Los celos, era la primera vez que los sentía. Pero prefería ignorarlos, ese dobe era libre de hacer y decir lo que él quisiera. Además ¿Quién tenía celos de quién? Naruto simplemente era su amigo, y así se quedarían siempre._

— _Díselo, antes de que alguien más lo haga — fue su simple consejo._

— _Se lo diré hoy — aclaró feliz._

_Al siguiente día Naruto lo volvió a sorprender al llegar tomado de la mano de cierto pelirrojo con el que se había peleado a golpes hace dos años. Y desde ese momento las cosas se habían complicado demasiado, porque Gaara conocía muy bien los sentimientos que Sasuke se negaba a creer._

— **El problema no es quererte es que tu no sientas lo mismo ¡Y cómo deshacerme de ti si no te tengo! **(3).

— ¡Maldita sea! — gritó al borde del colapso.

Por ser tan cobarde de nunca decirlo o aceptar sus sentimientos había perdido para siempre a su mejor amigo y a su amor platónico. Estaba que se lo llevaba la…

_._

_[Lee las notas finales]_

_._

Estaba recostado en su gran cama matrimonial que tenía en su cuarto, donde muchas veces antes había hecho el amor con quién pensaba que iba pasar el resto de su vida.

Había tenido sexo con Sasuke por el coraje que tenía de que Gaara lo había estado engañando, y lo peor era que no se arrepentía, lo había disfrutado y hasta quería volver a hacerlo. Su mejor amigo lo había incitado hacía lo prohibido y lo más extravagante que había sentido. Quería tener al Uchiha de nuevo entre él, escuchar sus gemidos roncos y que le rodearan con sus fuertes músculos, no es que fuera nenaza, él también tenía los suyos. Sasuke lo había hecho regresar de donde su espíritu libre se había perdido, y era por esa justa razón que lo había corrido de su casa, porque no sabía que estaba dispuesto a entregarle o hacerle a su amigo. Sus emociones y sentimientos jamás habían estado tan expuestos de esa manera. Con Sasuke era todo diferente.

El timbre de su casa sonó pero estaba tan metido en sus pensamientos que ni siquiera lo escuchó. Sus dudas eran demasiadas para preocuparse por otras cosas. Sólo pensaba en una cosa… en Sasuke.

_._

_[Lee las notas finales]_

_._

Los rayos de luz se colaban por la ventana dándole en la cara. Apenas se levantaba y ya estaba de mal humor. Se levantó entre quejidos de que sentía que no había dormido casi nada en la noche. No sabía ni a qué horas había quedado vencido en las manos de Morfeo, simplemente sabía que tendría unas ojerotas por la noche en casi vela. Se fue directo al baño y miro su reflejo de cuerpo completo frente al espejo.

Tenía una, dos ¡Tres marcas en el cuello! ¿Qué era Sasuke? ¿Un vampiro? Estaban del tamaño de una mano, que una mano ¡Un pie! ¡De pie grande! Tampoco tenía que exagerar las cosas, pero el sólo tenerlas y tocarlas le hacía recordar los besos de Sasuke en su cuello, sus manos en su abdomen, sus gemidos en sus oídos… ¡Se estaba excitando de nuevo! ¡Tenía una erección! Negó con la cabeza y se metió a la regadera para que saliera el agua helada.

Se comenzó a sentir más relajado con el agua limpiando su cuerpo y bajando su pequeña erección…

El teléfono comenzó a sonar insistentemente pero no quería salir del baño, quería quedarse ahí y olvidar los problemas que lo estaban atormentando. De repente se escuchó un ¡bip! Y la contestadora respondió:

— ¡Estás hablando a la casa de Naruto, deja tu mensaje después del tono ´ttebayo!

— Dobe, soy yo. Necesitamos hablar, iré a tu casa en una hora…

¡Diablos! Lo que le faltaba, apenas se bajaba la erección y el teme hacía que volviera a subir simplemente con escuchar su voz… ¡Estaba perdido!

Una hora después ya estaba cambiado y se preparaba un ligero desayuno que sólo consistía en un plato de ramen, su adorado y exquisito ramen que jamás lo traicionaría. Sin querer, los problemas habían vuelto a él, lo mejor sería no hablar con Sasuke, si no se dejaría llevar de nuevo y eso podría traer consecuencias más grandes. Con Gaara tendría que hablar, tal vez por una explicación aunque después de todo él había hecho lo mismo y sin descaro alguno, ya no sabía ni que pensar o como encararía al pelirrojo.

El timbre comenzó a sonar de una manera calmada, pero ni siquiera se movió. Estaba decidido, necesitaba aclarar sus emociones fuertes y su atracción hacía el azabache ¿Y si llegaban más lejos? El único hombre en su vida había sido Gaara y ahora ¿Sasuke?

Los minutos pasaban y el timbre no dejaba de sonar. Estaba seguro que era el azabache, porque Gaara tenía llaves ¿o no? Se paró y fue hacía la repisa de la entrada y encontró las llaves colgando ¿Podría ser el pelirrojo quién lo buscaba? Y fue en ese momento que el timbre dejo de sonar.

Suspiró y observó todo el desastre de su sala. Su cara se puso roja de la vergüenza que sentía al saber lo que había hecho ahí. Tenía que limpiar.

Estaba limpiando residuos que había en el suelo cuando el timbre volvió a sonar pero esta vez insistentemente. Pero de todas formas estaba decidido a no abrir por el momento. Lo mejor era esperar que la tormenta pasara. No contaba con que los gritos le hicieran cambiar de opinión.

— ¡NARUTO! ¡Abre la puerta!

Era indiscutiblemente la voz de Sasuke.

— ¡Se que estas ahí!

El timbre no dejaba de sonar.

— ¡O abres o tiro la puerta, dobe!

Estaba por decidir ignorarlo cuando sabía que Sasuke era igual o peor obstinado que él.

— ¡¿Qué quieres? — Le gritó abriendo la puerta .— ¡No quiero hablar contigo!

Estaba por volver a cerrar la puerta cuando el azabache logró colarse a su humilde hogar. Y de nuevo sus ojos se encontraron en una mirada llena de emociones y sentimientos guardados que ninguno de los dos llegaba a comprender. Sentían fuego en sus cuerpos, sus pieles quemaban por la atracción de la otra. El seño fruncido de los dos desapareció y se intercambiaron miradas pasajeras que recordaban la velada anterior.

— Necesitamos hablar — dijo casi en un susurró el Uchiha.

_**Tres veces te engañe.**_

Un capricho es un sentimiento alocado que haces por el simple hecho de quererlo, no necesitas razón, lo haces porque quieres. La pregunta era ¿Quería besar a Sasuke? La respuesta él mismo la sabía al estar de nuevo acorralado entre los brazos de su amante, mientras se devoraban fogosamente sin descaro alguno.

¿Eso era de lo quería hablar Sasuke? Pues que siguiera hablando…

**_Continuará..._**

* * *

(1) Todavía me acuerdo de ti - La Factoria.  
(2) Fuerte no soy - La arrolladora banda el limón  
(3) El problema -Ricardo Arjona.

Bueno espero que les haya gustado. Yo sólo quiero agradecer a todos los que se tomaron la molestia de leer, y más a los que me dejaron un comentario:

_**saskenaru:**_  
¡Jajajaja! Bueno lo hot en ocasiones es muy bueno *¬* y más cuando se trata de esa calentura, Naaah no te creas xD  
Gracias por el comentario.  
Te quiere Pikacha

**_NAYRI:_**  
Gracias por las palabras de aliento, mi sobrino tardo en recuperarse pero ya gracias a Dios está bien, no está del todo sano, pero está con nosotros y eso es lo que cuenta. Bueno en Amor Yaoi también actualice xD, Gracias por leer.

**_saku-aya:_**  
Gracias por preocuparte por uno de los míos ;D. Bueno a Sasuke lo usaron xD Tal vez, sólo tal vez él también que se dejo xD. Y despechado sólo será el comienzo, porque el amor siempre estuvo presente. Gracias por leer.

**_Lenay-chan:_**  
Jajaja, eres la única que sabe quién es la que canta esa canción xD, me alegra ;P. Cuando tuve la canción se me vinieron los hechos a la cabeza, pero hasta ahora se me dio escribirla xD. Gracias por preocuparte por mi niño, él ya está mejor, pero no del todo recuperado. Gracias por leer. Naruto sólo se dejo guiar por lo sentía en ese momento.

**_gabyxx21:_**  
Gracias por las palabras. Me alegra que te haya gustado como no tienes idea, porque a pesar que tenía mucha fe en éste fic no recibió tantos comentarios como me gustaría, pero éste fic se convirtió en mi favorito y no pienso dejarlo hasta que termine ;D.

Espero con ansias sus comentarios y criticas.

___Los quiere Pikacha_


	3. La segunda por capricho II

**_Despechado._**  
_Capítulo dos: La segunda por capricho II.  
Three-shot. SasuNaru._

**_Tres veces te engañe_**

_Sakura tenía una semana invitando a todo el mundo a su fiesta. Él era un invitado especial así que no podía faltar e iba a ir acompañado de cierto rubio (ya que él era el culpable de que asistiera a dicho evento)._

_El día de la fiesta pensaba en pasar todo la noche con el rubio, tal vez podría ser que lo invitara a bailar y disfrutar de la velada, con lo que no contaba es con que Gaara también asistiera y estuviera pegado como lapa con su rubio amigo. El pelirrojo en toda la velada le sonrió con superioridad, como si hubiera ganado un trofeo y simplemente su orgullo no podía soportarlo. Fue ahí cuando se dio cuenta de que el chico sabía de sus sentimientos hacia Naruto._

_Le tocaba salir perdiendo, porque Naruto había hecho su elección desde el principio._

_Sasuke había estado la mayoría del tiempo sentado mirando como su amigo rubio y némesis pelirrojo bailaban canciones muy movidas, demasiado movidas para su gusto, para que mentir, sentía los celos por primera vez en su vida y no era algo que le gustara experimentar. Así que en un arrebato de coraje sacó a Sakura a bailar, y cabe decir que no lo hacía nada mal._

_En ningún momento perdió de vista a Naruto y Gaara y cuando los dos fueron a sentarse él también lo hizo, estaba un poco sudado al igual que su compañera que sonreía complacida. No le hizo mucha gracia sentarse, pero no le quedo otra más que aceptar._

_— ¿Y Naruto? — preguntó con tono neutral._

_— Fue al baño — contestó con desagrado el pelirrojo._

_Sasuke estaba por ir a encuentrarse con el rubio a los baños, cuando la mano de Gaara lo detuvo. En ese instante se fulminaron con la mirada, ninguno de lo dos se había declarado la guerra, pero estaban a punto de hacerlo._

_— Eres patético, Uchiha — le dijo con cizaña._

_— Hm — soltó un monosílabo mientras se libraba del agarre, no iba caer en sus trampas de incitarlo, aunque por dentro se pudriera de coraje. Sólo su desagrado a que lo tocara se lo demostró con la mirada._

_— Será mejor que te alejes…_

_Ni siquiera lo había escuchado, se había largado de ahí dejándolo con la palabra en la boca. No importaba que dijera ese, lo que importaba es lo que dijera Naruto, sólo Naruto._

_En el lugar retumbaba la fuerte música en los oídos de todos, en el momento que había intercambiado palabras con Gaara era porque el sonido se había detenido tan sólo unos segundos para poner la siguiente canción._

_Naruto al salir del baño miró como su mejor amigo salía del antro con una mirada molesta y lo siguió. Logró alcanzarlo hasta estar en el estacionamiento. El azabache estaba a punto de arrancar en su moto cuando escuchó su grito:_

_— ¡Teme!_

_— ¿Qué quieres? — contestó Uchiha mientras se quitaba el casco._

_— ¿Te ibas a ir sin despedirte ´ttebayo? ¡En verdad que eres un bastardo! Venimos juntos, y nos iremos juntos — le regañó el rubio sonriendo._

_— No, deberías de volver con el mapache sin cejas — respondió en un tono un poco fastidiado._

_Naruto lo miró desconcertado ¿se refería a Gaara? Y fue cuando soltó una sonora carcajada que hizo enfurecer a Uchiha._

_— ¿Qué es tan gracioso, dobe? — preguntó molesto._

_— ¡Tú! — comentó mientras se reía escandalosamente. Tenía sus manos ligeramente sobre su estomago por el dolor que le producía la gracia._

_Sasuke no queriendo ver como se burlaban de él, se puso el casco de la moto para partir pero el rubio detuvo su risa._

_— ¡Estás celoso, teme! — no se lo había preguntado, lo estaba afirmando._

_Se impacto por la palabras de su amigo ¿a caso sabía de los sentimientos que él mismo se negaba a creer? Pensaba mientras un sonrojo invadía su rostro. Sin embargo, el rubio no miró la cara del otro por el casco que se lo impedía._

_— ¡Cállate, dobe! — rugió Sasuke._

_Y de nuevo Naruto rompió en carcajadas. Era tan gracioso mirar al altanero de su amigo celoso de su novio, pero escuchando el rugido del motor de la motocicleta volvió a callar las risas y decirle unas palabras de aliento:_

_— Eres mi mejor amigo, bastardo — decía haciendo un puchero con sus labios —. Jamás te dejaré…_

_A Sasuke ni siquiera le dio tiempo de reaccionar cuando Naruto subió a la moto de un solo movimiento mientras lo tomaba de la cintura y cogía otro casco para mayor protección. Y eso lo hacía estúpidamente feliz, y su corazón agitado lo demostraba._

**_La primera por coraje_**

Había dormido como un tronco toda la tarde, podía mirar desde el gran ventanal que tenía Naruto, a un lado de la cama, como el sol daba sus últimos rayos de luz a través de la cortina. Y hablando del dobe. Los dos estaban acostados cómodamente en la gran cama de Uzumaki, mientras Sasuke era presa de las manos del rubio.

Naruto lo tenía atrapado entre sus brazos mientras la cabeza estaba reposada en su cuello. Sus manos estaban en la cintura y podía sentir la desnudez de ambos. Sus piernas estaban revueltas entre ellas mismas mientras una fina sabana anaranjada los cubría hasta la cintura. El azabache intentó levantarse para tomar un vaso de agua, pero los morenos brazos de su ¿amigo? No lo dejaban.

— Teme…— susurró el rubio entre sueños.

**_La segunda por capricho_**

Decidió quedarse ahí sin moverse y tal vez volver a reconciliar el sueño, después de la noche anterior que se la había pasado casi en vela se sentía cansado. Giró un poco su rostro y se encontró a un bello rubio durmiendo placenteramente. Muy pocas veces le había tocado mirar a Naruto así; tan quieto y tranquilo.

Y poco a poco se fue quedando dormido preguntándose qué estaría soñando su delirio rubio.

Varias horas volvieron a pasar para que uno de ellos volviera a despertar. Naruto estaba saliendo de un sueño algo extraño donde había tenido sexo desenfrenadamente rudo con Sasuke, ah, soñar no costaba nada. Sin embargo, al abrir los ojos se quedó impactado. Si, podía sentir como los dos estaban completamente desnudos y como su cuerpo (teniendo vida propia) se aferraba al cuerpo de Uchiha.

¡¿Qué hacía Uchiha Sasuke en su cama? Y de repente todo apareció en su mente como un flash back.

_— Na-Naruto… te-tenemos que ha-hablar — trató de decir el azabache en medio de los agitados besos que se repartían. La lengua del rubio sabía muy bien lo que hacía y como lo hacía._

_El rubio se separó un poco de él sin dejar de tenerlo preso entre sus manos, para finalmente dejarlo pasar a su casa y cerrar la puerta._

_— ¿Quieres hablar o solucionar nuestro problema? — preguntó de una forma sumamente sensual a su oído, podía mirar como sus labios se movían de esa forma lenta susurrándole cosas nada morales, mientras tomaba su mano y la ponía en su entrepierna notando como ésta cobraba vida._

_En tan sólo unos segundos lo había puesto terriblemente cachondo, pero era imposible no hacerlo. Si desde que se habían estado besando no había dejado de apretar el trasero del rubio. Esta vez pensaba marcarlo para siempre como su propiedad._

_Allí estaban cayendo de nuevo dos amantes desesperados por amor, Sasuke por un amor que esperaba que fuera correspondido y Naruto por la falta de amor ante su cuerpo. Tal vez en el fondo sabían que lo que hacían los dañaba lejanamente, pero no les importaba, querían hacerlo y entregarse completamente a alguien._

_El deseo lo expresaban sus bocas en una danza sin fin con sus lenguas. La lujuria la expresaban sus cuerpo calientes mientras se quitaban la ropa entre arrebatos violentos. El amor lo demostraban sus ojos ligeramente cerrados en una fraganti esencia de aferrarse al otro. La solidaridad la demostraban sus finos labios que no se separaban de los otros. La felicidad estaba demostrada en júbilo, ya que sus pieles disfrutaban cada vez que se daban un roce que quemaba con intensidad._

_Estar juntos era lo que más deseaban. Que sus cuerpos se quemaran en la llamas del placer lo que más anhelaban, y ser correspondidos lo que estaba a punto de suceder._

_Sasuke era el crimen y Naruto el delincuente capaz de cometer ese crimen prohibido._

**Tres veces te engañe**

_Lo había arrojado contra la pared y lo tenía presa entre su cuerpo, su pantalón, camisa, bóxer y todo lo demás que no recordaba ni su nombre, estaba perdido en algún lugar de la maldita sala. Había tenido que romper la camisa del rubio que se resistía a salir, todo la demás ropa había corrido con la misma suerte._

_Naruto no era vengativo pero mordía el cuello pálido del azabache a más no poder, causando que Sasuke soltara gemidos roncos. Sin embargo, él no se quedaba atrás. Tenía apretado fuertemente en trasero del cual se proclamaba dueño._

_Sus piernas estaban enredadas en su cintura y rozaba constantemente el miembro de su acompañante con el suyo, creando grandes espasmo de placer. Tendría las piernas temblado si no fuera porque Sasuke las sostenía, acariciaba y apretaba fuertemente._

_No podía quedarse quieto, no en esa situación. Había tomado el miembro de Sasuke dando suaves caricias sobre ese trozo de piel caliente y suave, jugaba con él, mientras hacía que el glande rosara contra su entrada. Podía sentir el liquido pre seminal que salía del "amiguito" del azabache, se estaba impasentando, lo necitaba dentro de él._

_— Hay al-algo que qui-quiero de-decir-cirte — le susurraba hiperventilando. Naruto no dejaba su boca, su cuello, ni su miembro en paz, y no es como que quisiera que parara._

_— ¡Ah! — gimió Uzumaki simulando penetraciones — Pu-puedes es-esperar — murmuró entre los espasmos de placer. _

_— N-no._

_Ya no podía callar lo que en verdad sentía por ese rubio, quería decir lo que en verdad provocaba en él. Lo que le hacía sentir cada vez que le sonreía y le gritaba teme…_

_— M-me gus-gus…_

_Estaba a punto de declarar formalmente su platónico amor, cuando Naruto soltó un gemido igual de fuerte que el de él, la acción había comenzado, el azabache ni siquiera había notado en qué momento el rubio había tomado su miembro y se había penetrado, no hasta que el grito de Naruto y el suyo salieron al unisono. _

_— ¡Dobe, no estás lubrica…! — Tampoco pudo continuar porque un salvaje beso se lo impedía._

_— Sólo no-no te-te mue-muevas — susurró demasiado bajo que solamente supo lo que trataba de decir por el movimiento de sus labios. Trataba inútilmente de decir que no le dolía, pero su rostro con los ojos fuertemente cerrados lo delataba._

_— Idiota — le dijo para tratar de salir de él, pero Naruto enroscó más fuerte sus piernas contra la cintura del azabache._

_Simplemente acató su orden, olvidando casi respirar. Podía sentir como las paredes internas de Naruto se contraían contra su miembro y le causaba gran placer, pero al ver el rostro del rubio se reprimía por lo hecho, además del esfuerzo sobrehumano que estaba haciendo al no moverse._

**La primera por coraje**

_Poco a poco sintió como su cuerpo se relajaba, ya había dejado de encajarle las uñas en la espalda._

_Naruto había sido quien se movía lentamente apoyándose en la pared, pero cuando Sasuke lo notó la ayuda se hizo presente._

_Sasuke comenzó moviéndose lentamente en su interior, para terminar estrellándolo continuamente contra la pared llegando cada vez más adentro de su interior. Estaban sudados, con el cabello completamente pegado a su frente, mientras finas gotas de sudor delineaban sus rostros. _

_Gemidos, gemidos y más gemidos era lo único que se escuchaba, sin mencionar el sonido excitante que hacía en trasero de Naruto al chocar contra la pelvis de su amante._

_Más fuerte, más profundo eran las suplicas mentales de ambos…_

_— Na-Naruto — gemía a su oído._

_— Sasu-Sasuke — lo imitaba el rubio._

_Tenía sus manos en los glúteos de su pareja y los separaba salvajemente cuando arremetía con una nueva embestida. El placer que posesionaba sus cuerpos era inminente a cada segundo. Sentía el climax a cada embestida ya que Sasuke daba en el punto que hacía volver loco al joven de cabellos rubios._

**La segunda por capricho**

Si que le gustaba portarse mal delante Sasuke, ¡Ni siquiera con Gaara era tan pasional! Con Sasuke había experimentado todo lo prohibido que su cuerpo necesitaba. Su cuerpo mismo proclamaba al del azabache como suyo y sólo hacía falta mirar cómo se aferraba a él para comprobarlo, no había forma de negarlo.

Estaba totalmente rojo haciéndole competencia a un tomate ante su recuerdo, y ni para qué negarlo le había gustado bastante el cómo, cuándo, y qué había hecho con Sasuke. Pero no podía negar que le asustaba, una; porque era su mejor amigo y temía que la relación cambiase, dos; seguía de novio con Gaara y no quería lastimarlo, y tres; era demasiado excitante para ser verdad.

Notó como ligeramente se movía su acompañante y abría lentamente los parpados. Pero para sorpresa de todo lo que creía que iba a pasar, Sasuke sonrió de medio lado al verlo y le acarició lentamente la mejilla. Sin poder evitarlo también sonrió y soltó lo primero que se le vino a la mente.

— Nee teme ¿vamos por la segunda ronda?

**La tercera por placer**

_Fin del capítulo dos._

* * *

_Ya sólo queda escribir y dejar el último capítulo xD. Espero que les haya gustado y que sigan comentando como hasta ahora._

_ Aquí les dejo los comentarios contestados._

**_Yuki-2310:_**_  
_Jajajaja, tiene razón pueden cuantas quieran, tal vez sólo tal vez me conforme con un diez pero al día xD. Ya sólo queda un capítulo, que es la tercera engañada y donde Gaara enfrenta su problema con Naruto ¿o será al revés? Oh, perdona por tardar tanto en actualizar, espero tener la continuación pronto lista._  
Te quiere Pikacha._

**Saku-aya:**  
Jajaja, eso salió de mi mente de pronto, es que en verdad imagínate como quedó el pobre Naruto. Oh, y claro que hubo consecuencias, su nueva extraña adicción por Sasuke xD. Además tienes toda la razón a mi me gustaría "hablar" así con Sasuke o Naruto, todo un dilema entre ellos ¿no?  
No te preocupes, yo también me preocupo demasiado por ese teme, al igual que por los demás, aunque Gaara aquí es el malo D: xD  
Discúlpame por tardar tanto en actualizar, espero no tardar tanto esta vez C:

_Te quiere Pikacha_.

**Saskenaru:**  
Jeje, me alegra que te gustara. Para eso escribo para que la gente se divierta y se pervierta tanto como yo, jeje. Lamento tarda con la actualización, creo que me seque un poco, pero puse un poco de lemon como compensación y espero que te leas el último capítulo C:

_Te quiere Pikacha._

**Hikikomori-chan:**  
Estuvo mucho tiempo en el hospital pero todo salió bien, sólo con unos traumas de mi parte que tuve que ser toda un ama de casa. Respecto a la canción xD, te juro que escuche la canción y es como si hubiera salido de mi mente la historia. Dije un SasuNaru con esa canción. Al principio me quede WTF, porque ese día había ido con mi abuelita y era el única canal que se miraba decente y estaba saliendo el concierto de Paquita xD. Toda una anécdota para mis hijos xD. Jeje, bueno gracias por el alago, a decir verdad me enamoré por cómo me quedo el recuerdo del principio de Sasuke :P  
Ya sólo queda el último capítulo que espero que leas.

_Te quiere Pikacha._

**catunacaty:**  
No te preocupes, siempre hay una próxima vez donde puedes comentar y por cierto muchas gracias por la paciencia *-* Pocas personas la tienen (me apunto a la lista xD). Wow, yo no sé nadar aunque me encante estar en el agua. Espero que te hay ido genial C:  
Espero que leas el siguiente.

_Te quiere Pikacha._

**TheRusso:**  
Que bien que te guste la historia C: y sobre todo esas canciones porque para mí tienen mucho significado. No lo sé, pero me llegan ese tipo de canciones. Aunque Playa Limbo también tiene canciones que ¡Wow! xD. Tengo una amiga que los conoce, ya que ella canta y tiene banda y todo ese rollo xD JAjajajjajaja, super genialosa xD bueno es que a Naruto le gusta que le hable Sasuke así xD  
Gracias por comentar.

_Te quiere Pikacha._

**ShinigamiXD:**  
La historia se centra más o menos en eso, pero el punto es que Naruto jamás se había dado cuenta de los sentimientos que tenía Sasuke hacía él, hasta ese momento. Tal vez Gaara no era un desliz pero se encargo de que Naruto tratara de verlo así, ya que un engaño es difícil de perdonar. No es que se dejara llevar sino que le gusto y ya no sentía culpa porque decidió pagarle a su novio con la misma moneda xD. Algo complicado, pero Naruto ahora se dará cuenta de muchas cosas, entre ellos que no debe de jugar con los sentimientos de nadie.

Espero que leas el final.

_Te quiere Pikacha._

**SmileSkuashSKII:**  
Déjame te digo que tu Nick ni siquiera la puedo pronunciar xD, Jajaja, tienes toda la razón Sasuke fue sacado vilmente xD. A pesar que él no tenía la culpa de nada :P Con respecto a tu primo ¿a qué va al cine? A mí me encanta ir por la pantallota y luego los protagonista de la película siempre son bien hot xD

Si, a todos nos gusta como habla Sasuke con Naruto xD.  
Jajajjajaa, pero ¿por qué con esa canción? Si la de desértica es más tipo de ¿venganza? Es llamarle puta a alguien con indirectas xD. Espero que hayas disfrutado está continuación.

_Te quiere Pikacha._

**Brye:**  
Jajajajaja, recuerdo cuando hablaba así con mi novio xD, cofcof con el exnovio será xD Hahahaha, muchas gracias por el cmplido y perdóname por tardar tanto el actualizar, pero había tenido mi racha de que mi inspiración se fue xD. Además no te preocupes en otra ocasión puedes dejar un comentario más largo.

_Te quiere Pikacha._

**milk goku:**  
Tu comentario fue el que más me impacto, carece de palabras pero creo que querías que actualizara y te cumplí el deseo xD. Espero que te haya interpretado bien. Gracias por leer.

_Te quiere Pikacha._

**_¡GRACIAS POR LEER!_**

**_DEJEN NUEVOS COMENTARIOS ¡SON GRATIS!_**


	4. Y después de esas tres veces

Muchas gracias a todas las personas que me siguieran hasta este momento. Me costó mucho terminarlo con todo lo que ha estado sucediendo alrededor mío. Espero que les guste y recuerden, los personas de Naruto son exclusivos de Kishomoto-sama y la canción "tres veces de engañe" es de Paquita la del Barrio xDDD.

Disfruten.

.

.

.

Anotaciones:

_Flash Back_

**Fragmentos de canción.**

— Diálogo —

.

.

.

.

_**Despechado.**__  
Capítulo tres: Y después de esas tres veces.  
Three-shot. SasuNaru._

**La primera por coraje,  
la segunda por capricho,  
y la tercera por placer.**

Las mañanas siempre se podían decir que eran tranquilas, sin embargo, cuando tienes a un sexy hombre desnudo a un lado de ti en una espléndida cama, poco te importa lo tranquilo y te va más a repetir lo que hiciste anteriormente, o por lo menos así pensaba Naruto Uzumaki. Sasuke ya lo tenía fielmente sometido sobre el colchón. Sus manos recorrían su espalda hasta donde perdía el nombre mientras besaba y mordía ligeramente su hombro.

El rubio gemía en el oído de su amante incitándole a que continuara. Sin embargo, antes de que pudiera continuar, el celular de Sasuke comenzó a sonar. Al principio fue fácil de ignorar pero al ver que el aparatito no dejaba de sonar, el azabache dejó de hacer su trabajo para buscar su celular en el pantalón que estaba tirado debajo de la cama y se preguntó cómo fue que llegó ahí.

— _¡Sasuke!_

— ¿Itachi? — preguntó algo confuso, ya que su celular no identificó que la llamada era de su pervertido hermano mayor.

— _¡¿Dónde estuviste toda la noche?_ — gritó molesto.

— Eso no te importa, ¿sólo para eso llamas? — también estaba molesto. Ya tenía edad suficiente para no tener que rendirle cuentas a su hermano, además que lo estaba interrumpiendo en un momento crítico.

— _¡Ototo-baka! ¡Eres un desconsiderado! Yo que lo he dado todo…_

— _¡Itachi, cállate y dile que venga por nosotros!_ — se escuchó otra voz por el teléfono.

— ¿Deidara? — definitivamente esa era la voz de su cuñado.

— ¿Qué pasa, Sasuke? — le interrogó Naruto a un lado de él simplemente con los bóxers puesto, en algún momento se los había puesto mientras el otro atendía a su hermano.

— _¿Ese es Naruto-kun? Pillin ya sé porque no contestaste tu teléfono anoche…_

— ¡Cállate! Voy a colgar…

— _¡No espera! ¡Estamos en la delegación!_ — gritó Itachi.

— ¿Qué? ¡¿Qué haces ahí idiota?— cuestionó temiendo la respuesta.

— _Amm… Nos arrestaron por faltas a la moral_ — dijo en tono inocente.

— ¿Faltas a la moral? — preguntó Naruto escuchando lo que decía, estaba pegado completamente al celular.

— Quiere decir que los agarraron teniendo sexo en un lugar público — respondió Sasuke, era la tercera vez que su hermano era arrestado por eso.

— _Necesito que pagues la fianza, ototo._

— Iré para allá — terminó de decir para después colgar.

En esos problemas se metía su hermano con su novio, ya eran tres veces que los arrestaban por ese cargo. Tenía que ir rápido, quien sabe desde cuando estarían encerrados esos dos y si su padre llegara a enterarse, la cosa se complicaría para los dos. A Itachi por irresponsable y a él por ser cómplice con su hermano.

— ¿Quieres venir, dobe? — interrogó Uchiha.

Sin embargo, Naruto no contestó porque calló los labios de su amante con un pausado beso. Quería volver a besarlo, sólo una vez más. No era un beso apasionado, era uno libre de perjuicios. Un beso que se daba una pareja de novios, un beso de enamorados, un beso que profesaba sentimientos desconocidos.

— Me quedaré, teme — susurró bajito el Uzumaki para volverlo a besar y pasar sus manos por el pelo de su acompañante.

Sasuke lo tomó de la cintura mientras el beso duraba. Un sentimiento de duda se albergaba en su pecho, sentía como si ese beso fuera a ser el último que compartían y le dio pavor, un temor de perder a Naruto…

— Naruto, yo…

— Será mejor que te vayas. Deidara debe estar hecho una furia, jeje — comentó el rubio mientras le sonreía como sólo él sabía hacerlo.

Se vistió lo más rápido que pudo para salir al auxilio de su hermano, aunque le costaba dejar a su delirio rubio sin saber si quiera si correspondía a sus sentimientos, siempre que quería decírselo lo interrumpía. Y eso no le daba muy buena espina, no después del beso que acababan de darse. Temiendo que fuera una despedida volvió a besarlo en los labios de una forma pausada mientras lo apresaba fuertemente a su cuerpo.

— Me voy, volveré en la tarde — dijo antes de salir.

Naruto se quedó parado en el marco de la puerta mirando partir a su amigo, suspirando, esperando que desapareciera de su vista. En cuanto su auto negro dobló la calle tomó su celular de forma calmada y marcó un número demasiado conocido para su propio gusto.

En la pantalla del móvil podía apreciarse claramente: _Llamando a Gaara…_

**.**

.

— ¡Es la última vez que te saco de aquí, Itachi! — gritaba Sasuke en el estacionamiento de la delegación.

Había tardado más de una hora en poder sacarlos. Su cuerpo todavía se encontraba agotado por la noche tan activa que había vivido, pero al parecer a Itachi no le interesaba en lo más mínimo.

— ¡No deberías ser tan cruel con tu hermano mayor!

— ¡¿Cruel? Cruel sería dejar que padre se entere de todo esto…

— ¡No! — gritó Deidara llamando la atención de los presentes. — ¡Diablos! Itachi será mejor que llame a Sasori-_danna_, al parecer un imbécil se intentó meter a robar a mi casa… — decía mientras revisaba los mensajes de su celular, tenía más de cuarenta y todos de su_ sempai_.

— Sasuke dame las llaves del auto, tengo que encerrar a Deidara en mi departamento — el tono de Itachi había sido juguetón desde un principio, pero en el preciso momento que se mencionó al ''danna'' del rubio, su rostro se volvió totalmente serio.

— Tengo que ir a casa a recoger algunas cosas… — trataba de hablar el menor, sin embargo, Itachi de un sutil movimiento logró quitarles las llaves sin rozarlo y cargó al de ojos azules sin su consentimiento, es decir, tiraba patadas y gritaba a pleno pulmón que lo soltara. Varias personas fijaron su vista en la pareja, sin embargo, Itachi sonreía amablemente y decía que todo estaba bien con total calma, como si nada pasara.

Por extraño que sonara, no lo detuvo. Itachi le había ayudado con sus propios pensamientos y la locura que pensaba cometer. Su hermano había encontrado el _por qué_ de la actitud de Naruto después de que lo corriera de su casa.

_El sonido de su celular le molestaba demasiado, estúpido aparato que no comprendía que no quería hablar con nadie en ese momento. Cualquier persona lo apagaría, pero Sasuke no lo hacía. No podía distinguir del color verde al rojo. Irónico decir que cuando estaba ebrio era daltónico. _

_Después de consultarlo con su mente, lo único que podía hacer para olvidar sus penas era ahogarlas en alcohol. No soportaba la idea de perder a Naruto, no a alguien que se había infiltrado completamente a él. Desde que descubrió sus verdaderos sentimientos por él, decidió callarlos y matarlos lentamente, para no sufrir. Su corazón y mente debían comprender que Naruto tenía dueño y no era él._

_Sin siquiera pensarlo picó el botón de "colgar", para después maldecirse. Tuvo que separar el móvil de su oído para no quedarse sordo ¡Maldita sea el momento en que se equivocó de botón!_

— _¡Sasuke! ¡¿Dónde diablos estás? — Podía reconocer esa voz donde fuera. _

_Las pocas personas que quedaban en el local balbucearon algunos impropios por el fuerte sonido, la mayoría de mesas estaban vacías, sólo quedaba una que otra con una persona con la cara pegada a la mesa tomando un vaso de tequila, como en su caso._

— _¿Qué quieres, Itachi? — preguntó molesto._

— _¡Quiero entrar a mi casa! ¡¿Dónde diablos estás? ¡Son las dos de la mañana! ¡En cuatro horas tienes que ir a trabajar!_

— _No molestes, hip…_

— _¡¿Estás ebrio?_

_Media hora después Sasuke colgaba del brazo de su hermano, mientras que el otro le pedía disculpas al cantinero del bar. Había tardado varios minutos en hacer que su ototo le dijera dónde estaba, el nombre del lugar lo conocía y no tuvo problemas en llegar. Realmente estaba molesto, Deidara se había ido con el idiota de su danna a cenar mientras que él se quedaba fuera de su departamento porque su adorable hermanito no aparecía con las llaves ¡Sus malditas llaves las tenía Deidara y no iría por ellas! Subió al alcohólico en el copiloto mientras que tomaba asiento a su lado. Su lado cruel y vengativo quería matar a Sasuke por la larga noche que le estaba haciendo pasar, pero no todos los días mirabas a un Sasuke ebrio con la mirada perdida en la nada._

_En cuanto llegaron al departamento, Sasuke se tomó la libertad de correr lo más rápido que pudo al baño. Podía sentir como devolvía todo lo que había comido ese día, afortunadamente llegó al retrete. Estaba arrodillado recuperando la compostura cuando escuchó la voz de Itachi._

— _Te prepararé un café, date un baño._

— _Me he acostado con Naruto — susurró mientras se limpiaba la boca con la manga de su chaqueta. Había sido tan directo como de costumbre. Itachi se permitió guardar silencio pensando en las palabras del menor._

— _Parece que se ha enterado de lo que ha estado haciendo su noviecito a sus espaldas…_

_El de ojos ónix se quedó callado, ¿Naruto sabía que Gaara lo engañaba? ¡¿En qué momento? Si lo sabía… ¿por qué no se lo dijo?... Entonces su mente armó cabos y sus ojos se abrieron de sorpresa._

— _Lo hizo por venganza…— susurró más para sí mismo que para su hermano._

_Un frío invadió su cuerpo mientras todo perdía color, ahora entendía porque Naruto lo había corrido así. Se había arrepentido de todo lo que habían hecho, el momento tan íntimo que habían compartido sólo lo hacía por coraje…por…_

— _Deja de sacar conclusiones por ti mismo, habla con él, ototo baka._

— _Soy un…_

— _¡Sasuke! — le gritó Itachi haciendo que girara su cuerpo para ver la cara de su hermano, el cual estaba recargado en el marco de la puerta. — Si Naruto-kun sabe lo de Gaara tampoco es fácil para él, lo más probable es que se encuentre confundido. No conozco los detalles de cómo sucedieron las cosas, pero antes de hacer un juicio habla con él. _

Las cosas no habían quedado de todo claras con Naruto porque no había dejado que confesara sus sentimientos, pero no es como si el rubio le pusiera las cosas fácil. Pero agradecía infinitamente que Itachi lo hubiera ayudado, en la llamada que había tenido en la mañana le había preguntado "_¡¿Dónde estuviste toda la noche?" _ Era para asegurarse que no había tomado.

Le dolía admitirlo, pero tenía un buen hermano… y un muy enojado cuñado.

— ¡ITACHI DÉJAME SALIR! — gritó Deidara desde dentro del auto.

Sasuke sonrió de medio lado ante la escena. Un pequeño sonrojo se tiñó sobre sus mejillas al momento en que levantaba el pulgar de su manos derecha con el puño cerrado. Al verlo, Itachi también sonrió.

Todo estaba bien.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Se sentó en el cómodo sillón de su sala. Y volvió a preguntarse todo y nada a la vez, nunca vio venir el golpe de Gaara. Jamás habían tenido una relación cariñosa-romántica-empalagosa porque ninguno de los dos era así, pero mirarlo con aquella rubia y saber que su comportamiento era así, sintió nauseas de algo tan repugnante como eso. Odiaba las cursilerías…

El hilo de esa relación había sido cortado por la infidelidad, no sólo de Gaara, sino también de él. Porque después de mirar aquello no dudó en traicionarlo, pero no con cualquier persona, sino con su mejor amigo.

_Por fin había cumplido la mayoría de edad, con la promesa de decir que iría por lo menos una vez a la semana a su casa (además que Kushina tuviera dos copias de las llaves de su nueva casa) había podido independizarse, aunque claro su padre le había obsequiado una casa (la otra condición es que viviera en esa casa que su madre había inspeccionado, diseñado y amueblado para él). Sí, básicamente había fallado en ser independiente, pero eso era un inicio._

— _Me gusta, pero yo no sé como decírselo ´ttebayo — declaró con las mejillas encendidas esperando alguna respuesta de Sasuke._

_La noticia no le había afectado en lo más minino al azabache, o por lo menos eso pensó Naruto._

— _Díselo, antes de que alguien más lo haga — había sido sorprendente que ni siquiera eso le importaba a su amigo. Si Sasuke le hubiera dicho que gustaba de alguien, no hubiera descansado hasta que se lo dijera. Sin embargo, sonrió ante el simple consejo de su amigo porque así le nació._

Era sorprendente como el recuerdo pasaba por su mente como un relámpago. Había tantos recuerdos al lado del azabache que sería imposible poder contarlos o describir la anécdota con los sentimientos que fluyeron en aquel entonces. Pero ese recuerdo en especial le daba nostalgia y melancolía, al igual de cuando empezó una relación con Gaara.

— _Y luego el teme dejó de leer su libro y me lo aventó en la cabeza sólo porque le dije que los libros de Ero-senin eran mucho mejor que esas cursilerías de Romeo y Julieta que leía, pero no me refería a esos libros hentai, me refería al primer libro que escribió. Pero ya sabes que el teme, es un bastardo que ni siquiera escucha lo mitad de lo que digo, simplemente finge hacerlo el muy bastardo. Y eso hace que me saque mucho de quicio al igual que con Kakashi-sensei, el otro día el pervertido le estaba metiendo mano a Iruka-sensei delante de mí y no… — estaba hablando sin parar y el pobre de Gaara ya ni siquiera sabía en qué preciso momento había iniciado la conversación acerca de Uchiha y Hatake._

— _Naruto — dijo su nombre mientras lo tomaba de los hombros, inmediatamente dejó de hablar para prestarle atención. Atención que Gaara aprovechó y le besó ligeramente los labios. — Desde hoy estamos saliendo…_

Así de simple había iniciado su relación. Y así de simple se había roto, a pesar de todo lo que habían luchado ambos por mantenerla. Ahora que sabía lo que en verdad sentía, ya no iba a luchar por lo que se había deteriorado, no sólo por su pareja sino por él mismo. Había tomado una decisión que cambiaría muchas cosas desde ese preciso momento.

El timbre se escuchó muy lejano, sin embargo logró sacarlo de sus pensamientos. Lentamente se levantó del sillón mirando la puerta más lejos que de costumbre. Era como si atravesara un largo pasillo, un pasillo lleno de recuerdos.

— _Tu hermana es genial ´ttebayo, jeje — alagó. _

_Ese preciso día había conocido a la protectora hermana de su novio, aunque resultó ser una sorpresa que Gaara terminara amenazado por ella. Algo cómico y digno de recordar._

— _Sí, si no fuera porque me amenazó a mí de muerte si es que te hacía daño. Pensé que el traumado serías tú, Naruto._

— _Sólo quiere lo mejor para ti, y eso soy yo — decía el rubio mientras sonreía abiertamente con aire de superioridad._

¡Qué recuerdos! La nostalgia lo invadía completamente, el tiempo había dejado hermosos recuerdos que su mente le pasaba por la cabeza como si fuera una película, una película sin un final de "felices para siempre".

— _Oh, es Naruto-kun explotando la flor de la juventud con Gaara-kun — exclamó Lee refiriéndose a la "actividad" que realizaban sus compañeros de preparatoria._

— _¡Si, pero ¿por qué en mi recamara? — gritó Kankuro enojado._

Jamás olvidaría la primera vez que los descubrieron teniendo relaciones. Gaara lo había acorralado en la recamara de su hermano mayor, nada había sido planeado pero el momento los había llevado a una situación, un tanto complicada donde Kankuro pagó las consecuencias.

— _Les presentaré a mi novio — decía Naruto delante de sus padres con un pequeño sonrojo en las mejillas, mientras sonreía y se rascaba detrás de la cabeza con la mano derecha._

_La puerta se dejó abrir mostrando a Gaara, sin embargo, Kushina que seguía mirando a su hijo orgullosamente por a ver aceptado abiertamente sus sentimientos por su persona especial gritó:_

— _¡Pero si ya conocemos a Sasuke-chan!_

Su madre **jamás** se disculpó por eso, tampoco de haber mojado con agua helada a Gaara y tacharlo de pervertido.

Soltó una ligera carcajada al recordar esos momentos, al igual que dejó escapar una traicionera lágrima. Aunque intentara hacerse el fuerte, todo eso dolía, principalmente los recuerdos y sentimientos que creaban un mar de confusión en su mente y corazón. Sin embargo, el corazón había entendido a la razón.

— Pensé que jamás me abrirías, Naruto — saludó Gaara mientras se abría paso adentro de la vivienda.

Era el momento de tomar una decisión.

— Lo siento, no escuché el timbre — decía mientras dejaba entrar a su invitado. Soltó una pequeña risa y encaminó a Gaara hasta la sala donde los dos se sentaron frente a frente. Naruto se sentía totalmente incómodo ante la presencia de su actual novio, sin mencionar los sentimientos contraídos que se estrujaban en su pecho; rabia, ira, soledad, miedo, coraje… traición.

— Lo sé ´ttebayo — susurró el rubio mirándolo directamente a los ojos, algo dentro de él se quebró de repente, había aceptado su traición y con ello aceptaba todo lo que involucraba.

Gaara lo miró desconcertado esperando a que continuara, pero al ver que Uzumaki no agregaba nada más decidió preguntar — ¿De qué hablas? —. Sus ojos _aquamarina_ lo miraban como siempre lo hacían, pero había cierto tono de luz en ellos que demostraba temor, un temor muy escondido dentro de sí.

— ¿Por qué lo hiciste? — preguntó mientras se paraba del sillón. Caminó hasta la cocina donde se sirvió un poco de agua, era mucho más difícil de lo que pensaba. Suspiró pesadamente y volvió a tomar su lugar en la sala. — Si había otra persona… yo te hubiera dejado libre… — sentía que debía continuar pero no lo hizo, quería que Gaara le explicara la situación que lo había orillado a eso. Apresó fuertemente el vaso que tenía entre sus manos esperando su anhelada respuesta.

El pelirrojo sonrió y acercó sus manos a las de Naruto hasta apresarlas entre las de él, sin embargo, no supo que sus manos ya no tenía el mismo calor de antes… Ahora eran frías. No rechazó el contacto simplemente esperó…

— ¿Quién te contó eso, Naruto? Son sólo calumnias de la gente…

Sus ojos estaban fijos en los del otro y viceversa. Ninguna apartaba la vista, era una batalla de quien aguantaba más la mirada y a pesar que sabían que nos llevaría a nada bueno, ninguno se rindió.

— Yo te vi — susurró pausadamente, mirando detenidamente cada expresión de su novio.

Gaara perdió ante Naruto, perdió porque sabía que ya no habría regreso ante los actos que cometió. Naruto no lo volvería a aceptar de nuevo, no después de que él mismo lo hubiera visto. Ya nada quedaba de un amor que se encargó de matar en el preciso momento en que besó a aquella chica. Naruto le estaba gritando con la mirada que todo el dolor que estaba pasando o pasó, hubiera valido la pena.

El timbre hizo eco en todo el silencio que se profesaba en aquella casa. Gaara razonaba bien su respuesta, porque al momento de dar la equivocada todo estaría perdido. Naruto se soltó lentamente del pequeño agarre del pelirrojo y dejó el vaso con agua en algún lugar de la sala mientras iba a atender la puerta, pero al momento de abrir jamás imaginó a Sasuke detrás de ella, o tal vez sí. Lo que no vio venir fue el saludo tan cordial con el que se habían tratado los últimos días. Sasuke se le lanzó como depredador y la presa fueron sus labios, no tuvo tiempo si quiera de poder esquivarlo porque tomó su rostro haciéndole imposible algún escape, lo extraño, es que en ese momento no quería escapar…

Sus labios dejaron de ser inertes y su alrededor desapareció, sólo existían dos personas en su mundo, Sasuke y él. Sus labios cobraron vida al igual que sus manos y vagaron por ese cuerpo que tanto disfrutó la noche anterior. El mundo se había detenido una fracción de segundo que le dedicó especialmente a la pareja, un tiempo donde sus labios tenían una dura lucha por el control de sus emociones. En algún lugar de su cabeza Naruto recordó la presencia de una tercera persona, pero al sentir como una lengua invadía su boca dejó de pensar.

**Tres veces te engañe,  
tres veces te engañe,  
tres veces te engañe.**

**La primera por coraje,  
la segunda por capricho,  
y la tercera por placer~**

Sin embargo, las cosas no podían ser así. Un jalón de hombros le hizo volver a la realidad y a la situación a la que se enfrentaba: ¡Gaara! Cuando logró mirar al pelirrojo, éste ya tenía a Sasuke acorralado en la pared con el puño en alto.

— Parece que Naruto descubrió tu pequeño secretito… — susurró Sasuke lo suficiente bajo para que su "amigo" no escuchara.

— ¡¿A qué diablos estás jugando, Uchiha? — gritó frunciendo el seño.

Tenía a su rival contra la pared sujetando fuertemente el cuello, listo para comenzar a asfixiarlo lentamente. Además de tener el puño en alto a punto de tirarle un derechazo al imbécil con sonrisa prepotente. Sin embargo, una voz lo detuvo.

— Ya no me importa, Gaara. Será mejor que te vayas…

— No estarás hablando en serio, Naruto — contestó sin dejar de matar con la mirada a Sasuke. — ¿Me dejas por este imbécil, ah? ¿Tienes idea de lo que estás haciendo?... — la ira lo estaba dominando y las ganas de matar a Uchiha se habían hecho simplemente más grandes, sería cumplir su gran sueño cometer ese acto. Lentamente dejó a su rival en paz y dirigió la vista hasta el rubio.

Gaara lo miraba con el seño levemente fruncido, su rostro mostraba claramente la rabia que sentía ante lo que hacía. Sin embargo, al estarlo mirando fue imposible no mirar lo más obvio desde el principio. En su cuello había una muestra (por no decir muchas) clara de un engaño, ¿tenía el derecho de reclamarle cuando él mismo le había pagado con la misma moneda?

— Naruto escúchame muy bien — habló el pelirrojo mientras tomaba de los hombros al mencionado. Lo miró fijamente a los ojos como la vez pasada y sintió el miedo de perderlo para siempre. — Entiendo lo que hiciste, lo hiciste por coraje… ¡Maldita sea! ¡Lo entiendo! ¡Olvidemos esto, ¿quieres? Te perdono, ¿entiendes eso?

Sasuke observó todo desde atrás, era el momento donde Naruto tomaba su decisión, porque aunque quisiera intervenir y quedarse con su amigo, la decisión siempre la tendría el rubio y era tiempo que dejara que Naruto tirara sus cartas. Sólo podía hacer eso, observar…

— ¿Entiendes lo que te digo? ¡Contesta! — gritó mientras sacudía al rubio de los hombros ¡Maldita sea! —. Naruto no soy bueno expresando mis sentimientos y lo sabes, así como también sabes que te q-quiero… — susurró levemente haciendo que sólo fuera audible para el rubio.

— Cuando te vi con aquella chica no supe que pensar… y quise vengarme — admitió. En ningún momento dejó de ver a directo a aquellos ojos _aquamarina_, que inmediatamente lo abrazó con esa respuesta, sin embargo, podía sentir la intensidad de la mirada de Sasuke sobre ellos y por eso continuó. — Pero después ya no fue así, no quiero que me perdones ´ttebayo… porque no me arrepiento de lo que hice con Sasuke.

**Dices que me quieres y que me perdonas**

**Pero lo que tú hagas no me importa ya.**

**Hoy me siento vivo, me siento importante**

**Y de lo que pase, yo me encargare.**

La cara de Gaara fue todo un dilema y algo para recordar. Todo se había derrumbado por una simple estupidez que no debió de cometer, pero había sido tan iluso, creyendo que Naruto jamás se enteraría. Sasuke sabía que lo engañaba pero jamás se atrevió admitirlo y sabía por qué. Tenía miedo que no le creyera y que el rubio lo acusara de inventar blasfemias contra su novio. Sin embargo, esa estrategia ya no le sirvió más, porque el mismo Naruto estaba admitiendo sus sentimientos por Sasuke.

— Será mejor que te vayas ´ttebayo…

— Naruto, yo…

— ¿No escuchaste bien, Sabaku No? ¿O quieres que te lo repita? — preguntó Sasuke con burla claramente expresada en sus palabras. Sin embargo, Gaara no lo aguanto más, se giró rápidamente y golpeó su mejilla izquierda con un duro derechazo. Naruto rápidamente corrió a sostener a Sasuke, no porque se cayera por el golpe, sino para que evitar que contraatacara al pelirrojo.

— ¡Vete, Gaara! — gritó el rubio agarrando a Sasuke por la espalda, quien se movía de un lado para otro. Por lo menos quería hacer pagar a Gaara por todo el dolor que había causado en su amigo.

— ¡Esto no se quedará así, Uchiha! — espetó el pelirrojo mientras caminaba hacia la puerta dispuesto a tener una venganza por meterse con lo que anteriormente fue suyo.

— ¡No, no lo hará! ¡Kushina se enterará! — contraatacó Sasuke con una sonrisa al más estilo Uchiha, para dejar de moverse en los brazos del rubio.

Gaara palideció ante la sola mención de esa mujer… _«Sasuke no se atrevería ¿o sí?»_

Naruto sólo lo miró partir por esa puerta, dejando sueños e ilusiones de lado, porque era momento de que cada quien tomara su camino de donde pertenecía. No importaba que doliera en ese momento, toda felicidad lleva un sacrificio y ese era el suyo. Había estado con él durante dos años y jamás pensó que las cosas terminarían de eso modo, al igual que jamás pudo reconocer los sentimientos que lo unían a Sasuke. Caminó hasta el marco de la puerta y observó la espalda de Gaara hasta que logró subir al auto. Los dos encontraron su mirada en el momento de partir y antes de que Gaara pudiera apartar la vista, Naruto sonrió y negó con la cabeza. Esa sería la última vez… no había retorno y así quería que fuera.

**Y después de esas tres veces  
y después de esas tres veces…  
No quiero volverte a ver~**

¿Sería feliz? Sí, lo sería, porque Sasuke iba a estar ahí para sostener su mano.

Entró a su hogar mirando como su amigo se sentaba en el sillón murmurando algunos impropios que ni el mismo entendía y sonrió, sonrió porque ahora sabía lo importante que era Sasuke para él y viceversa, ahora lograba comprender muchas cosas que antes miró tan ilógicas. Caminó hasta Sasuke y lentamente unió sus labios. Espero que el otro tomara el mando de la situación, sin embargo, no lo hizo. El beso era lento y profundo pero él de ojos negros se separó de él.

— Naruto, yo…

— ¡Teme, cállate y bésame!

— ¡Dobe, estoy tratando de decir que…! — no pudo continuar porque Naruto lo volvió a besar con aquellos labios dulces que le hacían perder la razón a su cerebro.

— Me gustas… — susurró levemente a su oído mientras ponía sus piernas al costado de las de Sasuke.

Y Sasuke, Sasuke simplemente perdió la razón…

**.**

**.**

**.**

Un mes después.

Kushina abrió la puerta mirando con mucha felicidad a su único hijo (algo despeinado) de la mano de Sasuke. Y sonrió para ella misma mientras los dejaba pasar. Esa noche sin estrellas invitó a toda la familia Uchiha a cenar en su preciada casa. Desde que se había enterado de la nueva relación de Naruto planeó esa velada, por no decir que desde hace mucho tiempo la esperaba.

— Pasen, ttebane. Fueron los últimos en llegar — dijo la pelirroja sonriendo con picardía.

Naruto simplemente se sonrojó desviando la vista mientras que Sasuke le sonreía levemente a la mujer. No es como si Kushina estuviera equivocada al sacar esas conclusiones.

En la sala, Itachi estaba en una de las esquinas susurrándole a Deidara, Fugaku y Minato compartían una curiosa conversación, mientras que Mikoto estaba en la cocina. Naruto soltó la mano de su novio y fue a saludar a su suegro que lo recibió con una casta sonrisa.

— Vamos a la cocina, Sasuke-kun — le murmuró Kushina al oído.

Inmediatamente la siguió. Al entrar a la cocina se sorprendió de mirar a su madre comiendo antes de la cena, ella le sonrió mientras salía de la cocina para saludar al pequeño rubio que tenía de yerno.

— Lo he hecho — afirmó sonriendo.

— ¿Qué fue exactamente lo qué le hizo, Kushina-san?

Estaba a punto de contarle la verdad cuando Naruto interrumpió.

— Fugaku-san quiere decirnos una sorpresa, Sasuke ¡Vamos! — se acercó para tomar su mano e ir con su suegro.

Antes que incluso pudieran decir algo, Fugaku enseñaba un pequeño papel blanco y negro, de lo que parecía ser un ultrasonido. Mikoto sonreía esperando la reacción de todos, sin embargo, todos guardaron silencio.

— Mikoto va a tener una niña.

A sus cuarenta y tantos años, los Uchiha estaban esperando a la última descendiente de la familia. Fugaku se había vuelto loco al momento en que supo que sus hijos eran homosexuales, no exactamente por algún tipo de fobia, sino que nadie le daría nietos y el apellido tan prestigioso se perdería para siempre. Algo que no estaba dispuesto a permitir.

— Teme, a tu papá todavía se le…

— ¡Felicidades, Mikoto! — gritó una entusiasmada Kushina interrumpiendo el fuerte susurro de su propio hijo.

.

.

.

Estaba cansado, le había ido muy mal en el trabajo y lo único que quería hacer era llegar a casa, darse un baño y dormir cómodamente a sus anchas en aquella esponjosa cama que tanto le había costado. Posó la llave en la cerradura, esperando que la puerta cediera, pero no fue así. Un tanto molesto empujó la puerta notando que estaba abierta. Eso había sido totalmente extraño, podía ser que había ladrones en su departamento. Rápidamente entró y prendió las luces del lugar… sin embargo, deseó no haberlo hecho.

El lugar estaba hecho completamente un desastre: sus preciosos sillones estaban completamente desgarrados y con el relleno de fuera, mientras que los muebles estaban rotos, llenos de grafitis y tirados en el piso. Sus paredes estaban rayados con más grafitis ilegibles con espray de color rojo y fue cuando se dio cuenta que sólo una frase podía leerse con claridad: "EL HABANERO SANGRIENTO ESTUVO AQUÍ". Estaba a punto de maldecir a esa mujer cuando los rociadores del techo se activaron ¡¿Qué mierda? ¡Su casa había quedado arruinada!

Esa misma noche Sasuke dormiría tranquilo al saber que Gaara tenía un poco de su merecido.

**FIN. **

**Notas finales del capítulo:**

Creo que es el capítulo más largo que he escrito ;D Tahoma ocho, once páginas. No les miento, me encanta escribir con la letra más pequeña posible y con mucho zoom.

Una aclaración del Fic seria que si se dieron cuenta Gaara nunca le pidió perdón a Naruto, sino que le dijo que él perdonaba a Naruto xDD. Arrogancia xDD

Este es el último capítulo y me costó como no tienen idea, les pido disculpas si decepcione a alguien por no poner lemon o que no les gustara las acciones que tomaron los personajes. Pero me gustó demasiado como quedó xD.

Gracias a todos por sus atenciones y dejen comentarios ;D. Gracias por llegar al final conmigo~

_Los quiere, Pikacha._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_Comentarios contestados:_

—**Susana Mode:**

Skii, sigue siendo raro pero por lo menos sé cómo se pronuncia xDD. Jajaja, mis amigas saltan sobre esos asientos, tienen diferentes funciones (?) y más cuando la sala está casi vacía xDD.

Pero pobre Sasuke, xDDD No te preocupes, ahora verás cómo fue recompensado xDD, o por lo menos eso creo xDD.

Jajajajaja, debemos escuchar unas cantas canciones juntas, me sé unas cuantas xDD Créeme xDDD.

Es que ya, la verdad. Era demasiado excitante para ser verdad xDDD, jajajaja Ok, no xDDDD.

Gracias por seguirme en estos cortos capítulos, siento que lo haya terminado, pero así pasa cuando sucede. Espero verte en otra parte ;D

Te quiere Pikacha.

—**Saskenaru xD:**

. Oh, espero que esta actualización te guste, porque es la última y la más especial del Fic. En verdad me divertí con este capítulo, me gustó todo, siento que todo se resolvió como debería xDDD. Gracias por leerme hasta el final.

— Marthiis Wolff:

Sí lo dices así me chiveo xDD, no soy muy novata escribiendo por eso me siento genialosa cuando me alagan. Muchas gracias compañera, me haces muy feliz ;D Jajajajaja, bueno en el último capítulo no puse lemon porque el final se estaba alargando demasiado como comprenderás. Además, sentí que era mejor terminarlo así. Jejeje, me conveció demasiado ese final ¿a ti no? xDDDD

— Axenia uchiha:

¡Hola!

Me alegro que te gustara tanto, además así deben ser las cosas "Intensas" xDDD Es que ya, la verdad, sin Gaara no hay trama más intensa, aunque Sasuke sea la manzana de la discordia, Gaara supo cautivar y ser el villano perfecto xDDD. Adoro a los villanos, sin ellos todo sería amor xDD, acá no xDDDD Ok, no xDDD.

No, gracias a ti por tomarte la molestia de leer y dejar un comentario que me hizo muy, pero muy feliz. Gracias por llegar conmigo hasta el final, linda.

Te quiere, Pikacha.

— Sayu-Aya:

Creo que esta vez me tarde mucho más en actualizar, pero disculpame creo que me sentí agredida por muchos cambios en mi vida.

Jajajajaja, Naruto estaba tratado de ahorrarle un dolor a Sasuke porque en esos momentos el mismo se sentía confundido y Sasuke lo confundía mucho más. Sólo estaba alargando lo inevitables. Pero sabes por qué pongo esa escena, porque me recuerda a la del Valle del Fin "Naruto, yo..." ¿A poco no? xDDD Jajajajaja xDDD.

Muchas gracias a ti por leer y opinar, muchísimas gracias y espero que quedes satisfecha con el final al igual que yo.

Te quiere, Pikacha.


End file.
